earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Lorna Lehnsherr
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor it here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Early Childhood: 1981 - 1985 Lorna was born among a camp of Transian Romany, at the base of Mount Wundagore. She was the fourth child of Max Eisenhardt (who was living as Josef Maximoff at the time) and his young Romany wife, Magda. Magda did not know about mutants or her husband's powers but upon the birth of their green haired daughter, Lorna's father came clean with his abilities to his wife. Though Magda was very frightened and confused by the situation, her love for the newborn Lorna fixed her resolve. Not only did Magda accept her husband, she also convinced most of the members of her family to do likewise. However, there was one among the camp who got a loose tongue when he went out drinking. The drunken tales he told slowly convinced others that there was something suspicious about Josef Maximoff and an angry mob formed one night. Drunken violence led to Josef being dragged from the camp, beaten, and nearly killed. Josef's eldest girl, Anya, ran into the commotion to save her father. Magda gave Lorna to Wanda and chased Anya down. One of the men shot and killed both daughter and mother. This act of senseless violence enraged Josef who unleashed the full might of his mutant powers. When it was all done, Josef and his family were no longer welcome in Transia. The widowed father took his remaining children and fled. Americanization: 1985 -1993 Lorna did not remember much of that tragedy. She was too young. Her relationship with her mother and oldest sister was formed purely by vague memories and the stories told by her older siblings and father. But despite that, Lorna felt responsible for all that death and trauma. Growing up as a quiet girl, Lorna learned not to draw attention to herself. Wanda dyed Lorna's hair brown regularly to help the family not draw attention as they settled into a new life, with new names, in a new city. In Brooklyn, Lorna's father (now known as Erik Lehnsherr) worked several jobs and left caring for his children up to Wanda and various neighbors. Eventually, the little Lehnsherrs found a kind Romany couple in their apartment building who looked after them regularly. Though Wanda and Pietro developed very close bonds with Marya and Django, Lorna never did open up to either. She appreciated what they did for her, but she never found anything other than entertainment and essential caregiving from them. When Marya died, Lorna and her siblings accompanied their father as he moved them to a large estate sixty miles north of the city. It was there that their father would join Charles Xavier and others in building a school for young mutants. Xavier had already recruited one student by that point, but the Lehnsherrs brought the number to four. Others would join as the months leading up to the school's opening passed by. Lorna found a friend in Alex Summers, a boy about her age, who also felt overshadowed by an older sibling. Year One: 1993 - 1994 Lorna was happy to join Paragon Squad. Not only because it allowed her to spend time with Alex, but because she liked that I brought my little boys to some Squad study sessions. Lorna gravitated to David and Kevin, becoming my go-to babysitter whenever the nanny was busy. Year Two: 1994 - 1995 Lorna and Alex continue to be the best of friends. I am fairly certain they have synchronized their school schedules as I rarely see them without the other in toe. I wonder when they'll realize they're in love... Analysis * Mutant Level: Lorna is a Gamma-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Magnetokinetic: Lorna has the comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that to manipulate metal and achieve a variety of effects. Although it is likely she has the potential to exercise all of the powers of her father, she has not developed as many techniques as her father. Lorna does not know what the limits of her abilities are as she does not challenge herself to lift heavy objects or use her powers in combat training. ** Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Lorna can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of electromagnetic energy, including observing the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. ** Magnetic Flight: Lorna can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. She has better control of this than her father, perhaps due to her lighter weight or extended practice. She often uses this to lift herself to the roof of the school where she sits to watch the sunset or to find somewhere private she can talk to Alex. ** Geo-Magnetic Link: Lorna can sense anomalies in the magnetic field. As she is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field, as is it affected, so is she. ** Metallic Manipulation: Lorna can manipulate metallic matter at the sub-atomic level. By creating powerful electromagnetic fields around metallic objects, she can move and manipulate such objects remotely. She can indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. Lorna has also shown fine tuned use of this ability to liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She has demonstrated this ability countless times at the dinner table as she turns knives to spoons, spoons to forks, and so forth. ** Telepathic Resistance: Though much less potent than her father, Lorna also has heightened electromagnetic activity in her body which causes feedback with telepathic signals, especially for those psychics who may not have encountered such interference before. * Expertise - Domestics: Lorna wants a normal life. She loves children, particularly babies and toddlers, and has expressed a desire to have her own some day. She claims her ideal job would be a "homemaker", citing her older sister Wanda as her primary role model growing up. Lorna enjoys cooking, baking, sewing, and other such domestic activities. If you want to see Lorna come out of her shell, allow her to plan a party. She adores being a hostess and goes all out on planning the festivities. * Mental Illness: Lorna, like her brother and sister, suffers from depression and is prone to mental breakdowns. However, Lorna does not seem to be as affected as Wanda and Pietro, possibly due to her close friendship to Alex. However, Lorna is not interested in mutant rights and has expressed repeatedly that she wishes there were a cure to the mutant gene. That specific topic tends to provoke her depression more than anything else. Yet, despite her claims to be interested in a mutant cure, Lorna does seem to genuinely be proud of who she is. She no longer dyes her hair, even when she goes out into normal society, and loves using her powers to amuse herself or others. She admits that she can do good things with her powers. What can I say, she's a fickle girl. This is not my area of expertise by any measure, but it is possible that Lorna could be slightly bipolar. I shall leave that for a psychiatric professional to determine. Threat Assessment * Might: 2 - Normal * Acumen: 2 - Average * Speed: 3 - Exceptional * Tactical: 2 - Normal * Energy: 4 - Extensive Ability * Resilience: 2 - Normal Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Lorna was taken on September 2nd, 1994. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". * Lorna was recruited on February 17th, 1993 at the age of 11. * She is a member of the Paragon Squad, mentored by Moira MacTaggert. * Her best subjects are Physics and Home Economics.Cerebro Files: Lorna Lehnsherr Notes * In the comics Lorna usually goes by the last name Dane. * Lorna Lehnsherr resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Lorna Lehnsherr * Character Gallery: Lorna Lehnsherr Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:X-Men Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:Students Category:Green Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Gamma-Level Mutant Category:Mental Illness Category:Depression Category:Bipolar Category:Transians Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A2 Mutant Category:Magnetic Manipulation Category:Psychic Link Category:Telepathic Immunity